Chapter 3: 100 RESETS Later...
Intro "100 Resets Later..." is the third chapter of Rosefell: A Tale of Sorrow and is mostly a chapter where information of Rose's past is given in more detail. Synopsis Sans, who was suffering mentally, noticed changes in Rose's behavior & personality during the resets. Sans who was tired because of not being able to sleep very well the night before, dreamt about scenarios of how Rose could die again, which she informed Sans of possible ways for her to die again (despite being very vague and somewhat unrealistic) 20 resets ago. Papyrus comes and knocks the door of Sans room, informing him about the arrival of Rose. Rose, who was mentally broken and depressed, heads towards Sans room and had a talk with Sans. Rose describes the scenery about what happened in 100th reset, about killing Toriel, that broke Rose mentality and Sans tries to calm her while she was crying next to him. Rose then describes how harsh all those resets were because no one could remember any reset as it requires determination to remember those resets. After a small talk of Rose telling Sans not to call her "Rosey" for now, Rose then went down with Sans for a breakfast and during breakfast, he was shocked to find that Frisk has not headed out of the Ruins after Rose told him. Sans, who was still thinking about what happened previously, asked curiously about why he shouldn't call Rose "Rosey". Rose, who was still in a depressed state, describes her past and reveals what had happened with her and with her parents and that she "attempted" suicide. Sans, who was shocked after listening to this matter, hugs Rose and then calms her down while crying with her. She then continued tells Sans about what happened after her sister died, where Rose was aware that Asgore took her soul after she fell down. Papyrus calls Rose & Sans for lunch Though, after lunch, Papyrus went away to his usual shift and both (Rose & Sans) of them begin to question about the disappearance of Frisk at such time. Sans, in a worried state, asks Rose about the "Rosey" matter, to which she replied that she didn't fall into the Underground, but made a successful suicide attempt, to which after listening, Sans broke and hugs Rose to calm her down again, even though he was crying now as well. Hearing screams outside, both of them get worried and check what's happening outside. Seeing the whole town empty, Sans rushes to where Papyrus was while taking Rose with him. And, after they arrive at the scene, it was too late. Papyrus had died. Rose then decides to take revenge against the human for all the monsters they have killed. Void Somewhere in the Void, Chara who was dead worried because of the actions taken in all the previous timelines were actions that shouldn't have been taken. Gaster then proceeds to inform Chara about a plan he formulated, to which Chara grins and proceeds with the plan presented by Gaster. Trivia * Rose was the second Fallen human and became a part of the Dreemurr family after 10 years since her suicide after she became a ghost, that is. * Rain's soul originally was taken by Asgore, after she died instantly when she fell down in the Underground. Category:Rosefell: A Tale Of Sorrow Chapter Category:Content Category:Episodes Category:Chapter